


Baby Makes Three

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Five months ago, Koushi and Daichi adopted a baby girl named Risa.  Coming home from work one day, Koushi realizes that he has everything he could have ever wanted.A gift fic for tumblr user macbeth-macdeath as a part of the HQSS II!





	Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks! This is a pinch hit gift for tumblr user macbeth-macdeath as a part of the HQSS II! I decided to use your first prompt of DaiSuga and a baby, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm about to start my second semester as a grad student/teacher, so updates on my fics may become a little sporadic, but I'm going to be finishing up some of my longer WIPs this year, so look forward to that! As always, thank you to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos, subscribes and bookmarks. You all are fantastic and I love you all. Enjoy!

Leaving the library while the sun was just beginning to set was Koushi's favorite part of opening shifts.  Sure, opening shifts meant that he had to leave the comfort of his home earlier than he'd like, but coming home at 5:30 meant that he had all evening to spend with his two favorite people on the planet: Daichi, and their adopted daughter, Risa. 

Having been high school sweethearts, then college sweethearts, then husbands, Daichi and Koushi had known that they wanted children for a long time.  They agreed that they wanted a girl, and that they wanted to adopt her young.  One day at the library, coworker and longtime friend Michimiya Yui had told Koushi about an old underclassman of theirs from Karasuno who was looking for a couple to adopt  her soon-to-be-born child. 

"Without being too nosy," Koushi had asked, "did she say why she was putting the baby up for adoption?"

 "She and her husband decided that they weren't ready for a child," Yui had told him.  "They said that down the line they'll probably want kids, but right now's not the time."

When Koushi had told Daichi about it that night, Daichi had been enthusiastic about the prospect.  Daichi and Koushi had reached out to the underclassman and her husband, and arrangements to meet were made.  By the end of the meeting, the adoption papers were signed.  Baby Risa had been born on December 20th at a healthy 2.5 kilograms and with a small amount of black hair.  If pressed for the top five days of his life, seeing Risa in the hospital for the first time definitely ranked in Koushi's top two.  It was right up there with seeing Daichi walk down the aisle at their wedding in New Zealand.  A month later, the adoption papers finally went through and Risa came home with them.  That day, there hadn't been a dry eye in sight.

Five months in, Risa had been fully integrated into their lives.  Daichi ended up taking paternity leave from the high school he worked at to be with Risa during the day.  He was taking the first year, and Koushi would take the second year until they could get Risa into a daycare.  It was a system that worked for them.  Koushi took on opening shifts at the library, so he would make breakfast for Daichi in the morning, then come home and cook dinner and take care of Risa at night.  Daichi would watch Risa during the day, as well handle other chores around their house.  They would trade off who got up to take care of Risa during the night, which usually resulted in watching replays of the Japanese volleyball team's games and pointing out her Uncles Shouyou and Tobio whenever they appeared onscreen.  It was a good system, especially since Daichi was a natural with kids; having two siblings who were almost a decade younger had its benefits.  Nine times out of ten, he could get Risa to stop crying almost instantly.  Koushi would have been jealous if he hadn't mastered the ability to make her laugh at almost anything he did.

Koushi arrived home and pushed the door open with a quiet "I'm home".  To his surprise, he didn't hear a response from Daichi.  Koushi kicked his shoes off at the genkan, leaving his bag near the door.  He made his way to the living room.  Just as he stepped inside, he froze.

Late afternoon sunlight filtered in through the windows of the living room, bathing everything in a gentle golden glow.  On the floor, Daichi sat with his back up against the couch and his head resting against the arm of the couch.  He was sound asleep.  Koushi's reading glasses sat lopsided on his face and a children's book rested on the floor next to him.  Daichi held a swaddled, sleeping Risa in his arms.  He must have been trying to get her to nap and managed to lull the both of them to sleep.   The sunlight hitting the back of Daichi's head illuminated him, making his hair look lighter than it usually did. 

The more Koushi watched his husband and their daughter, the more his heart swelled with love and adoration.  It was a picture perfect scene, even if Daichi's mouth was gaping and he was snoring lightly.  Koushi snapped a quick picture on his phone before he crossed the room to his family.  He dropped to one knee next to Daichi.

"Dai, honey, wake up," Koushi whispered as he gently shook Daichi's shoulder.

Daichi let out a small snort as he jerked awake.  Koushi's glasses slipped off his face and bounced to the floor.  Koushi laughed under his breath as Daichi scooped the glasses up and placed them on the table.  Koushi sat down next to Daichi and leaned forward for a kiss.  Daichi obliged him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm home," Koushi said.

"Welcome home," Daichi replied with a chuckle.  "When did you get back?"

"Just now.  How long have the two of you been asleep?

"What time is it?"

"About five-thirty."

"About forty-five minutes then," Daichi said.  "We were reading."

"I can see that," Koushi teased.

At that moment, Risa shifted in Daichi's arms.  She yawned, signaling that she was awake.

"Hello, Risa-chan," Koushi cooed as he lifted Risa out of Daichi's arms.  "Did you and Daddy have a good day?"

Risa blinked slowly, her soft brown eyes bleary with sleep.  Koushi pressed a kiss to her head as he rocked her back and forth.

"We did," Daichi said.  "She's been exceptionally well-behaved today."

"Is that so, Princess?" Koushi asked.  He wiggled his finger in front of Risa's face, earning a sleepy laugh from the baby.

"True story, she even ate some solid food today."

"She did?" Koushi exclaimed.  He held Risa up and grinned at her, "Risa-chan, I'm so proud of you!"

Risa, more awake now, let out a shrill giggle at being lifted.  Koushi cradled her against his chest, reveling in the moment.  Daichi wrapped his arm around Koushi's shoulder and pulled him in close.  They watched Risa as her giggles subsided and her eyes wandered around the room, finally landing on her play mat.  Koushi unwrapped her from her blanket, then shuffled on his knees over to her play mat.  He set her down, then returned to his spot next to Daichi.

"They grow up so fast," Koushi sighed.  

"How young is too young for volleyball lessons?" Daichi asked.

Koushi let out a quiet snort as he pressed his shoulder against Daichi's.  It was a conversation they'd had a few times, but sometimes important conversations were worth having.  

"Anything under the age of three, probably," Koushi said.  "But as soon as she can run, we're giving her a volleyball.

"She'll make a fine wing spiker one of these days," Daichi mused.

"Please, she's going to be a setter just like her father," Koushi scoffed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Daichi said, getting to his feet with a stretch.

As Daichi wandered into the kitchen, Koushi shuffled back over to Risa.  He stretched out next to her and watched her reach for the toys dangling above her head.

"Just you wait," Koushi whispered to her, "your Uncle Tobio and I will make a setter out of you yet."

"If you're done brainwashing our daughter with setter propaganda, can you start dinner?" Daichi called from the kitchen.

Koushi rolled his eyes.  He gave Risa's stomach a tickle and got to his feet.  He walked over to the kitchen, passing Daichi who was on his way back to the living room with a bottle for Risa.  Daichi caught Koushi by the waist, pulling him in for a quick kiss that Koushi happily returned.  They pulled back after a minute, and Koushi watched Daichi cross the room and scoop Risa up.  She babbled softly as Daichi held her close. 

A wave of utter adoration washed over Koushi.  Watching his two favorite people on the planet, Koushi realized that he had everything he could have wanted.  A wonderful husband, an adorable baby girl, and a lifetime to shower the two of them with love.  Koushi wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.


End file.
